and in between
by Little Obsessions
Summary: C&J of course, i should think you guys know me well enough by now! this is the week in between the wedding and the corination the part they didn't put in the movie!
1. Goodmorning

_New story! I removed " losing secrets", because I want to change some things and work on it a little more. I figured that because the other story I'm writing is so dark and dramatic, I should write some fun fluff to correspond with it, hope you like this, it is set the week between the wedding and the coronation, starting from the morning after the wedding._

_Please enjoy! It's sort of about them getting used to married life._

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney, neither does anything else mentioned belong to me._

Clarisse squirmed as the sun light woke her up. It took her a moment to completely register the previous days events, and the fact she was lying in Josephs arms. She lifted her left hand up languidly and studied her wedding band, grinning broadly to herself. Joseph was her husband. Everything, spare the night they had spent together last night was a blur. She couldn't recall the journey from the cathedral or the reception or the dancing. She wasn't sure what time it was, in fact she didn't care.

She smiled up at her sleeping husband, listening to his breathing. He looked wonderfully content, like a child. She wasn't sleepy but she didn't want to move either, too comfortable where she was, moulded together with him. She wanted him to wake up, she couldn't wait any longer.

"Joseph", she whispered, reaching up and touching his face. He smiled lazily, his eyes still closed.

"Clarisse?", he murmured, squeezing her tighter to him.

"nothing, just wanted to know if you were sleeping", she laughed, tracing circles on his firm chest.

"I was, until a petulant little madam woke me up", he teased, prying his glittering eyes open.

"mmmm, you sleep for to long", she said airily, turning her back on him.

"Clarisse!", he admonished lovingly as he looked at the clock on the bedside table, " it's seven a.m. and we only went to sleep three hours ago!"

"that was your fault", she purred.

"tease", he smiled, kissing the back of her neck.

"not had enough?", she questioned, turning herself to face him.

"never", he breathed, devouring her mouth as soon as he was able too.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Joseph", she moaned playfully, " let go of my…ah Joseph no, don't". but he wouldn't listen, he pulled her back down, and pinning her with his knees began kissing her again.

"cad", she smiled, running her finger down his beard as he detached his lips from hers.

"you secretly like it", he breathed, adorning her face with butterfly kisses.

"hmm, you'd be right", she laughed, her eyes sparkling with childish delight.

"I can't believe you're my wife", he suddenly whispered, his rough voice made even rougher by the emotion that laced it.

"hmmm", she confirmed, taking his hand from where it was propped beside her head and lacing their fingers together, " it's very surreal, isn't it."

"yes! Ohhhh Clarisse", he smiled, his eyes dancing with utter happiness and contentment, " you married me, you actually married me. You said yes!" she laughed richly at his childishness.

"I know I did", she smiled softly, " and god am I glad!".

"I can't believe it", he smiled, gently pushing stray hair from her forehead, " you're my wife".

"ohh, get over it", she mocked lovingly, " you knew it would happen". He rolled over, wriggling in laughter. He was utterly unconvinced by her seemingly innocent face and by the fact that only two days ago, she had turned him down.

"I don't think I would be lying in the same bed as you this morning if it hadn't been for your lovely grand daughters input", he laughed.

"might be lying in the same bed if I'd drunk enough champagne, but maybe not my husband", she quipped, leaning over and kissing his chest, " but now dearest husband, it is past 10 and we must get up".

"ohh, no!", he laughed, gleefully grabbing at her waist, " I told no one to disturb us last night, that includes Shades, Mia, Charlotte, your two stupid maids and Lionel. Come on, just for today, we don't have to go outside". he continued to kiss her neck, trailing kisses all the way down her back.

"Joseph, I have a coronation to plan", she moaned and suddenly realising how nasty she sounded, mentally kicked herself.

"oh so that's it", he said deflated with a hurt look playing at his face. She suddenly felt guilt but when she seem the wicked gleam in his eyes, knew he was only teasing.

"I'm sorry, I'm not very good at dividing my time or playing 'wife', but I promise - I'll get better", she said quietly, her usual self confidence waning, not for the first time in their short marriage.

"Clarisse darling", he smiled, kneeling in front of her on the bed, " do not doubt yourself, or how much I love you and I promise, I was only teasing. You're not bad at the 'wife' stuff, in fact from you performance last night - you're very good", he continued, earning himself a rich laugh and a playful slap on the chest.

"how about we compromise?", he smiled, twisting her hair gently in his hands.

"compromise?", she questioned, taking his hand and entangling it with her own.

"yes. You stay with me, eat breakfast, make love and leave me at one thirty. Deal?", he questioned.

"you have a deal", she smiled admiring his ability to make everything ok as she placed her hands on his chest, " now to more pressing matters", she added, pushing him back onto the silk sheets.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Mrs Kowt?….. Yes, breakfast please. The usual for me and I expect-", she paused, looking across her suite to where her husband was lounging on her couch with a paper, he smiled reassuringly, relieving her a little, " and my husbands usual breakfast as well".

She smiled at him again as she put down the receiver and glided towards him.

"so what do you plan to do today?", he questioned, discarding the paper on the table and pulling her into his arms.

"start planning the coronation I suspect", she said glumly, "what about you, my darling husband?", she continued, still revelling in the fact she could say he was her husband.

"ahh, well I suppose you want me to-", he paused, studying her face.

"move in here", she finished, kissing his nose, " of course, unless you want to get a new chamber."

"no", he said thoughtfully, looking around the grand but rather feminine room, " I like this room but I'll have to make some changes".

"go on", she smiled, raising an eye brow.

"well the lack of Rolling Stones and Queen in your music collection is disturbing and I'll have to put up my " Dirty Harry" Poster-", he tried to continue but she cut him off.

"oh that can most defiantly be pinned up in your dressing room", she smiled.

"ok", he sighed in mock resignation, " I'll get Shades and God help me, Lionel to move my stuff with me".

"sounds like a plan, Joey", she smiled as a knock came to the door, " why don't you get it?". he smiled and standing up, obliged to saunter across the suite and open the door to a slightly embarrassed looking Mrs, Kowt flagged by the two most annoying maids in the world in Josephs opinion - Pricilla and Olivia.

"good morning, Mrs Kowt", he smiled happily, " come in", he continued, motioning with his hand.

As Clarisse sat down at the table and seen what was in Joseph's cereal bowl, she nearly died laughing.

"oh Darling", she teased, " you eat coco-puffs!"

"yeah, well they taste good", he said defensively, flicking one at her, " better than your stuffy croissants and Pear jam, which may I add tastes nothing like pears".

"you'll pay for that!", she laughed, pointing her bread knife at him lovingly.

"ahhh, getting violent are we, your majesty?", he gurgled through a mouth full of coco-puffs.

"cad!", she smiled, running her foot up his leg underneath the table.

"you do this with all your staff?", he laughed, raising an eye brow.

"only if they are good", she teased, sipping her tea coolly - pretending not to be annoyed by his implication.

"oh, so it's not just me?".

"no, you got special treatment. I usually kick them out before breakfast".

"hmm, really?", he smiled, standing up and moving towards her, " I find that hard to believe, my, beautiful, gorgeous, tease of a wife".

"I'm glad of that!", she smiled, running her finger along his chin, " may I get ready now?"

"if you insist, but be warned I might not let you leave".

_Hope you liked this, please R&R!_

_Yours,_

_M _

_And P.S. Might I add that Clarisse and Joe are by far the best to write about, lol!_


	2. getting comfy

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney, neither does anything else mentioned belong to me. You know, I actually write a lot of Scarlet Pimpernel fan fiction, I just haven't posted it cause it's long and very 'old' English, making it hard to write. _

_BTW, I suppose I don't get tired of them because they're so cute ( who wouldn't pass of the chance to marry Hector Elizondo? I can totally relate to Queen Clarisse! Lol)_

As Clarisse made her way down the stairs, the looks she got from the staff where admirable but a little unnerving. She couldn't cope with everyone knowing their business, speculating about their relationship but now it was different, now she could walk with him, hold his hand, kiss him as his wife. She was sure she was floating, feeling more amazing than she had in years.

Mia smiled wickedly at Charlotte as her grandmother walked into the office, grinning broadly.

"morning Grandma!", she smiled, standing up and descending on Clarisse in a vice like grip.

"ahh, good morning darling", she smiled, kissing her on the cheek, " still nursing a hang over, I see", she continued, motioning towards the headache tablets on Mia's desk.

"yeah, it's what relief does to you", Mia groaned, flopping down on her couch, " and anyways, we defiantly had something to celebrate. Though I don't recall seeing the guests of honour after 8pm".

"oh, don't you?", Clarisse laughed, swatting her on the arm as her face reddened a little.

"no, I don't but we all had an idea that you'd snuck off to-", she paused as a pillow hit her squarely in the face.

"enough, young lady - we have a coronation to plan",Clarisse laughed, looking around the large office, " and where is Lilly?".

"ohhhh, errmm she got totally faced, she was so happy I wasn't getting married but gutted you got Joe", Mia teased, laughing as a rather rough looking Lilly slumped into the room.

"I'm not gutted, just jealous", she said absently as she flopped onto a chair, not registering the presence of Clarisse in the room.

"I'm sure", Clarisse laughed, " Joseph isn't really your type, Lilly". Lilly looked up and felt as if she could perhaps die at that point.

"your Majesty!", she grumbled, straightening up in an attempt to gain some credibility.

"oh calm down Lilly, I was merely teasing", Clarisse smiled, removing her Jacket, " oh damn I can't be bothered organising a coronation just now, why don't we go shopping for our gowns - most important thing first".

"ohhhh, yeah shopping does cure hangovers", Mia smiled enthusiastically, Lilly groaned, not really sharing Mia's enthusiasm for shopping.

"charlotte, let Joseph-", Clarisse faltered in correction, " let Shades and my husband know we're going shopping".

Charlotte smiled, nodding enthusiastically.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ahhh, so you're going shopping - not organising the coronation!", Joseph teased, wrapping his arms around her waits as she stood in front of her dressing room mirror.

"but you're planning security, not moving your possessions, which my dear I want in here as soon as possible - so it feels like home", she returned, looking at his reflection behind her in the mirror and holding his hands on her stomach.

"my darling, I promise to move them and make this girly apartment look like home - to me", he smiled, tugging on her ear with his teeth.

"oh no!", she moaned, turning in his arms, " if I come back and there's-", but he cut her off, placing a firm finger on her lips.

"aren't you supposed to be shopping?", he laughed, tightening his grip on her. She smiled, and leaned forward, kissing him on the lips softly.

"yes", she whispered dreamily, pulling away from him, smiling as his face hardened with desire.

"you're not allowed to do that to me", he smiled, his hand squeezing her backside.

"and you're allowed to do _that_ to me!", she admonished, smiling wickedly as she did so.

"ahhh, of course I am - I'm your husband", he smiled, gently undoing the buttons on her jacket.

"no, you're not - not when my grand daughter will walk in here any minute and see you trying to seduce me!", she laughed, placing her hands over his and preventing him from going any further.

"we're adults and I like to seduce you", he complained, kissing her face gently.

"don't you think I know that my dear Joseph but you're acting like a child, but you do a very good job", she teased, reaching over to her dresser, still in his grasp to fetch her scarf.

"so you're actually going to go!", he laughed, pulling her back quickly so she nearly lost her footing.

"Joseph!", she squealed, " don't do that!"

"ohhhh, don't go then!"

"you're such a child!", she laughed, running her finger over his beard, " my childish little Joseph".

"little?", he questioned, raising an assumptions eye brow.

"stop it!", she laughed, as her lips descended on his in a knee bucking kiss. Joseph was amazed at how normal kissing her was, after such a short space of time, he felt as if he had always been married to her. Her kisses where shockingly passionate, as he had always expected they would be and he had always planned to experience one. Now he could kiss her whenever he wanted, and that thought was almost too much to contend with. He closed his eyes, enjoying the way she tasted- the way she responded to him.

Joseph was shaken from his undulated reverie by their door bursting open and a rather bouncy Mia heralding herself with a very un lady like laugh.

Clarisse wouldn't let him pull away as he tried to - she waited until she was quite finished and when she was she smiled against him, kissing the side of his mouth.

"an interruption", she commented in his ear, making him shiver. He could feel her smiling and hear the musical laugh that lace her rich voice.

"hmm, yes. Terribly unfortunate", he answered, looking over her shoulder to Mia and Lilly, winking slyly.

"err, anytime you want Grandma", Mia laughed, winking at Lilly.

"more important matters", Joseph quipped, letting go of a rather red faced Clarisse.

"ha!", she smiled, slapping playfully on the chest with her gloves, " I'm going now and I swear, my darling husband; if I come back and this apartment is painted black and has lots of leather furniture - I'll kill you".

"you wish", he laughed, raising a suggestive eye brow, " showing your dark side my dear, I must admit it does sound interesting!"

"ooh, stop twisting things!", she laughed, making for the door, " love you".

"hmm, me too!", he shouted after her, watching her as she swayed out the door. He was loving this, god he was loving it!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

He smiled as he scanned the apartment, so it still looked like hers but some parts indicated it was theirs - theirs, god he loved the sound of that. Their apartment, their marriage, their dinner reservation. He smiled even broader, fearing he might just dislocate his jaw but the stupid grin, it just wouldn't disappear. Shades and Lionel stood, admiring their handy work - the fourth dressing room that had once been occupied soley by Clarisse's shoes, had been emptied at her approval and now existed as Josephs dressing room. Considering he was a man who rarely wore anything other than black, and didn't care much for fashion it hadn't taken them long to get his stuff tidied away. His guitars where placed nicely in the corner, his Queen and Rolling Stones posters along with "Dirty Harry" hanging on the very feminine, 'Clarisse' wall paper, his enormous C.D. collection collecting dust in the other corner - he could defiantly cope with this.

"so you married her Joe", shades stated, knowingly.

"yes", Joseph said flatly, his tone warning shades to go no further, but shades knew that from the mood Joe was in, no one could spoil it.

"ahhh, finally", he teased, repeating the words on the lips of everyone in the country.

"yeah, finally", Joseph agreed placidly, throwing Shades a little, " now if you'd go and check on arrangements for dinner, everyone is dining in the large dining room this evening and I want everything to be safe, clear?", he questioned dismissively.

Lionel and Shades nodded, grinning - like he really didn't just want rid of them.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As Clarisse climbed the stairs, she simply could not dismiss the ache in her feet. Felix, Martin, Lionel and Antoine followed Mia and herself, lugging their bags behind them. Clarisse dreaded to think what the palace accountant would make of their little spree, but hell she didn't care - being married had that affect on her. Bending down as she got to her door, throwing all decorum to the wind she finally removed her shoes letting out a very un queenly sigh of relief.

"well grandma", Mia yawned, stretching her hands up in the air, " I'm gonna go get ready for dinner and try and get a nap".

"ok, darling", Clarisse smiled, looking up, "see you at seven and please do not be late, cocktails in the drawing room".

"yeah, grandma, go get Joe - keep yourself amused", Mia laughed, running away down the corridor before Clarisse could die of embarrassment.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joseph looked up from his spot on the couch as she came in, some of the men lagging behind her - laden down with what he could only assume was her afternoon acquirements.

"oh, hello. I thought you'd never come back", he laughed, standing up and mercifully taking a hat box from Antoine.

"hmm, wishful think darling?", she questioned, walking over to her closet and throwing her shoes in, " I like what you'd done with my shoe cupboard", she continued, noting the change and the fact she could no longer just throw her shoes in.

"yes, no black leather though", he teased, opening his arms as she rested on him, her back against his chest, dropping her shoes beside the couch.

"shame", she smiled sarcastically, "state dinner this evening", she continued absently.

"mhmm", he confirmed, lacing his fingers with hers, " everything's fine with security you know, and charlotte sorted all the seating and dinner - giving you more time with me".

"oh you are selfish", she smiled, turning in his arms to face him.

"can you blame me?", he laughed, kissing her forehead lightly, " I've waited far too long for this!"

"yes", she smiled sadly, " I am sorry", she continued, apologising for the third time in their marriage.

"Clarisse!", he admonished softly, running his fingers gently through her hair, " please stop apologising".

"but don't you hate me for making-", she didn't continue, interrupted as a frantic Mia burst in the door.

"have you guys completely lost track of the time? i have!", she questioned, hands placed with authority on her hips, " it's 6.30 and you aren't ready!". Clarisse almost flew out of josephs lap and into her closet. Joseph sighed, he'd wanted that conversation to continue, unfortunately - it would have to wait.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

He breathed in her scent as she passed by him, she smelled heavenly - everything about her was his idea of heaven. She was flustered, running about a little more than usual.

"calm down", he smiled, looking over his brandy glass from his position on the couch.

"we're late!", she moaned, spraying perfume on her neck.

"you're never late", he mocked, " everyone else is early". she faked her best frown, but it soon turned into a smile.

"ohhhh, come and help me with this zip", she resolved, moving towards her full length mirror and smoothing her dress down. He dutifully and gleefully accepted, coming to join her.

"there", he smiled, zipping it to the top. He stopped for a second, studying her, revelling in her beauty. How could she ever doubt he would not wait eternity for this moment.

"you are so beautiful", he whispered, running his hand gently down her back. He felt her shiver and suddenly realised, after years the power he had over her. It seemed clear that obviously her attraction to him was just as strong as his to her and god, it made him feel good.

"about earlier -", she started, her face suddenly urgent with regret and guilt. He turned her in a simple fluid like movement and placed a finger gently on her lips. Her eyes flickered shut, relaxing under his command.

"later, right now is not the time", he whispered as she nodded gently, accepting his resolve as her eyes opened. They glittered in the dull room, filling him with delight and making him tingle again.

She reached up to his tie, straightened it out a little as only a wife could do - this is what it felt like, having a wife. She smiled as she did it, almost motherly in her actions - but full of passionate love for him at the same time. Her hands grasped his cuffs and cuff links as she straightened up his jacket.

"there", she laughed, taking in the amusement on his face.

"you're acting like a wife now", he noted aloud, kissing the tip of her nose. She smiled, her laugh ringing around their empty chamber. He felt wonderful, the years of waiting seeming merely seconds.

" I think I like it, acting like _your_ wife", she smiled stressing the "your", making it sound like music in his ears. He grinned, unable to suppress it - he reached out for her waist as if he had been doing it for years and lifting her feet off the plush carpet, began to whirl her about. She squealed with delight, forgetting who she was momentarily.

"put me down!", she commanded, laughing with glee. He did so, gripping her hips as he gently lowered her.

"dinner?", he questioned, offering his arm. She nodded mutely, frightened if she spoke their perfect but fragile world might be shattered.

_Please R&R, hope you liked it!_

_Yours,_

_M_


	3. No idea

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney. _

As Clarisse made her way to the palace terrace, the smell of soft summer lilies and musky cigars wafted to her - making her feel tired. She could smell josephs cologne drifting next to her as her hand rested securely in his. She dreaded making this entrance, their first entrance as a married couple. She was fearing more for her wonderful husband than herself, knowing this was going to be a complete roll reversal for him. She knew he often spoke with Sebastian Motaz, in fact they often went to football and basketball together - she was so relieved Sebastian was going to be there this evening. She felt strange worrying about him for the first time, a certain roll reversal for her. Usually he'd worry for her but now, now it was different - they could worry, love, care for each other at the same time.

She paused just before the French doors, stopping him as he tried to proceed further. She pulled him into one ofthe alcoves in the dull corridor, kissing him soundly on the lips, taking him in wonderful surprise.

"what was that for?", he questioned breathlessly, leaning against the wall as he pulled her body closer to his in their confined hiding place.

"you're ok?", she questioned, her hands travelling inside his jacket. He breathed in sharply, just what was she trying to do?

"yes", he breathed, " why?"

"because this is new for you", she whispered, smoothing enticing circles on his back. He laughed at her concern, flattered and touched that she might have realised the apprehension that he thought he was concealing so well.

"oh darling, I'll be fine", he laughed, "but stop that, don't touch me like that. I might want to drag you back to our room if you continue".

"oh", she said, a wicked but almost innocent smiling playing at her ruby lips as her hands returned to her sides, "my apologies".

"no realisation of what you do to me, have you?", he questioned, moving back out into the moon lit corridor.

"no", she admitted truthfully, reddening a little as they approached the doors of the drawing room.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Joseph watched her glide up the corridor after they had excused themselves from the after dinner festivities, he felt the sudden need to take her in his arms well up in him. Her hips swayed, he was sure with a suggestion meant for him and god, it was suggestive. She stopped at their door as she turned to him, leaning against it.

She hadn't spoken to him all evening, not because she didn't want to, but because she hadn't had the chance. Now all she wanted to do was to make love to him, until they both fell asleep, blissfully aware of the fact that no guilt rested on either of their consciences.

He smiled as she turned, taking in her angelic appearance. Her back against the door, her leg slightly raised - she looked younger than she had in years. His hands rested gently on her bare shoulders as he came into glorious contact with her soft skin, making her shiver underneath him. Her lips edged forward, kissing him softly. Joseph half registered the quick exit of the guards in the hallway, and for the first time in his life was grateful for the lack of protection and security.

He swallowed against her, as on hand rested gingerly on her hip the other fumbled calmly for the door handle, turning it open. He supported her as it swung open, preventing her from stumbling as their kiss grew deeper.

Everything in her head swam leisurely, making her feel hazy and light - it wasn't the red wine, it was him. Never had she felt like this apart from when she was with him. The heat was rising up her body as his hands wandered - making everything disappear. The guests still chatting downstairs, the brandy being swigged, the cigars being dragged and the mints being munched all disappeared from memory. Everything she could see, feel, smell was him - and heaven, was it wonderful. His hand trailed up her thigh, lifting her dress as he unzipped it skilfully with the other hand, not braking their kiss. Her slightly trembling fingers undid his tie, chucking it on the couch as they passed by on the way to the bedroom, making light work of the buttons on his shirt. He pulled her to kneel in front of him on the bed, lifting his shirt over his head and resting his hands on her thighs, he broke their kiss. The room was already warm, and in the darkness he could just make out her smile and the glitter of her eyes. He groped for her hand, squeezing her fingers gently as he brought it to rest on his chest, on his thumping heart.

"this is what you do to me", he breathed, his voice croaky and ragged with passion. She smiled again, and lifting her dress over head and laying back on the bed - he lifted himself on top of her - kissing her neck.

Clarisse closed her eyes, enjoying his worship, his adoration. Never having been aware of what she did to him, she was shocked. Had she really ignored what they had for so long - as long as they where together, she resolved to make sure she'd always have that affect on him.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_DAY 2 ;_

The sun crept into the room, waking Clarisse harshly. Genovian summer began in early May and didn't finish till at least September. She could tell from the sun burning her bare back from the balcony that this was going to be an atrociously hot day. Eyes still closed, she groped for the side of the bed - where her husband should be, it was empty. Immediately coming awake, she sat up, rubbing her eyes slightly and stretching. Her body ached, reminding her she was no longer twenty as she eyed the room. The balcony doors were flung wide open, letting fresh air circle around the room - the breeze from the wind blowing the white curtains in and out. His C.D. collection in the corner, his guitars in the other. Relief swelled over her - it hadn't been a dream. She flopped back down, smiling to herself as she did so, quite content with the thought.

She leisurely dragged herself out of bed, reaching for his robe on the chair. She smiled at its enormity on her as she stood in front of the mirror - hair everywhere, wrinkles seeming to multiply each and every day but yet, she wasn't conscious - not of Joseph anyway.

She wanted desperately to go back to bed, but hardly as if she could - she had five days to the coronation and literally nothing had been done. She smiled at that, realising how relaxed she was.

She picked up the phone on the bedside table and grinning broader, dialled his cell phone.

"good morning, darling", he growled as he answered, his voice crackly and inviting.

"ahhh, good morning", she answered, flopping down on the couch with the cordless phone propped in between her chin and her ear.

"how are you this morning?"

"I'm good, Joseph no, I'm wonderful, you?"

"hmmm, we even feel the same", he laughed, " I'm sorry I wasn't there to wake you this morning darling, but Shades desperately needed some instruction".

"ahhh, taking over Mr Joseph?", she laughed, smiling at Olivia as she bustled in the door, carrying a breakfast tray.

"can you blame me. I need to organise the coronation, my darling", he laughed.

"ok, I'll go then, just phoned to make sure you hadn't ran away", she sighed, mockingly.

"ha!", he laughed, " never!"

"good", she smiled, picking up the sticky chocolate croissants in front of her and taking a bite.

"see you when you come down later?"

"mhhh", she muffled, " love you".

"enjoy breakfast, Clarisse", he laughed teasingly, " love you, my darling wife, good morning".

She hung up the receiver, smiling smugly to herself , still in a complete fit of excitement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The place jostled and bustled full of exuberance and life as Clarisse made her way downstairs. She nodded sweetly to the florist, to the head chef, to the stable boy, to all the people who she knew were wracking their brains to organise the hasty coronation - and god, was she grateful for them!

Mia bounced up and down as she seen her, and in one clumsy movement gripped her in a bear like hug.

"morning Grandma!", she smiled, handing her a rose from the vast flowers that now adorned the whole palace.

"thank you, darling", Clarisse smiled, " is Pierre her yet?", she continued, turning to charlotte.

"no, your Majesty", charlotte smiled, " Joseph's away to the airport to pick him up". momentarily, Clarisse worried a little. Pierre hadn't been there for Mia's wedding and although he'd reassured Clarisse over the phone he accepted her sudden marriage with the greatest happiness, she was a little unsure.

"ok", she smiled, trying to reassure herself, " now what's to be done?"

_Hey! Thanks for all your great reviews - here this part, more to come!_

_Please R&R!_

_Yours,_

_M_

_P.S. CJ - I'll continue my previous one shot - just for you because you write the most wonderful reviews!_


	4. Genovian Beauty and Captain Joe

_Sorry it took so long and thank for being so patient. Here it is, chapter four. Artistic licence with age. ENJOY! Armani doesn't belong to me. Thanks to Queen Jewels for my proof reading._

Clarisse smiled as the car came to a halt admits the hustle and bustle of the palace. Joseph, swinging open the door, smiled reassuringly from where he was standing as Pierre clambered out behind him.

"Pierre!", she exclaimed, rushing down the marble steps towards he older son. He laughed, as she scooped him into her arms - her motherly instincts taking over her - even if her son were a fully grown man.

"Mama", he laughed affectionately, returning her hug with just as much zeal, "it's so good to be home".

"Too long…..", she started. He rolled his eyes, the feeling that one of her "You're too far away from home" lectures was coming on. Joe, standing quietly behind his wife, saw it coming too.

"Darling", he interrupted, " I think Pierre might like to get his stuff upstairs, get settled in". Pierre smiled wickedly over his mother's shoulder, winking at Joe. The easiness between them on the journey there had been such a relief to Joseph, after all he wanted Pierre to be ok with their impromptu marriage.

"Ahh", she smiled, stepping back and pulling the sides of her jacket together, " you'd be right".

"Oh, Mama, I forgot to congratulate you", Pierre smiled, his tone slightly teasing. She smiled, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

"So you're not angry?", she questioned, gripping Joseph's hand as it reached discreetly for hers.

"No!", Pierre laughed, "No, of course not. I'm happy, no, I'm ecstatic. I'm so happy you two - well, anyway I'm happy", he laughed, pulling her into a hug, followed by Joseph.

"Pierre", she sniffed, hugging him tightly, " Oh, god I'm relieved".

"Me too", Joseph laughed, " I think both your mother and I were quietly apprehensive about your home coming, about how you might react".

"Well, no need", Pierre smiled, making for the stairs with Joseph and Clarisse in tow, " I'm so very glad".

Clarisse smiled beamingly at Joseph as he pulled her nearer, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist as they walked into the cool foyer. Surprisingly cool for the fact that it was full of people organising. Mia jumped when she seen them, smiling wildly to herself.

"Uncle Pierre!", she laughed, skipping toward him, charlotte hurrying behind her, looking stressed and brandishing her electronic diary.

"Hello, Princess", he smiled affectionately, then corrected himself, teasingly, " I mean, 'Your Majesty' ".

"Ha!", she laughed, slapping her uncle on the arm, " Mia to you".

"How about tea?", Clarisse suggested. Silently watching her family, quite contented as she stood in Joseph's arms.

"Wonderful idea", Joseph smiled, kissing his wife on the side of the head.

"Joseph", Pierre snorted teasingly, " When did you ever think tea was a good idea?".

"My dear boy", Joseph laughed, motioning the group to walk toward the French doors and into the summer sun, " I only find tea interesting because your mother is going to be there".

"Oh please", Mia laughed, linking her arm through Pierre's as they made their way toward the gazebo, " They can't get enough of each other". Pierre laughed, thoroughly enjoying the teasing.

"I'm sure they can't", Pierre smiled, joining in.

"Please you two", Clarisse laughed, stopping and turning to face her son and her granddaughter. "Pierre, grow up and Amelia...".

"Come along dear", Joseph interrupted, spinning her round and ushering her up the steps of the gazebo. Mia and Pierre shook their heads, suppressing laughs as they amused themselves with teasing the older couple.

Pierre, stood a moment, taking in his surroundings, taking in his home. Perhaps his mother was right, perhaps it had been too long.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Her office, bustling and brimming with all assortments of people was hard to navigate for the husband and head of security of the queen. The Queen, his wife was sitting at her desk in the centre, a phone pressed to one ear, babbling what sounded like Russian down the receiver, a pen in the other, signing what looked like a contract and ordering her maid to "go tell her husband she wanted him". She laughed half way through her order as she seen him at the other end of her office, grinning broadly. She motioned with her hand as he neared her, both motioning him and dismissing her rather disgruntled maid - apparently the queen's new care free, joyous mood was not in the favour of everyone.

"Joseph", she smiled, wickedly, cutting into her Russian conversation, " What can I do for you?". He refused to voice what his real request was, he might cause her perpetual embarrassment. However, he doubted whether saying anything to Clarisse would embarrass her at the moment. She was so utterly happy, she looked as if she might burst. He had also seem, over the few nights of their marriage she wasn't all that proper, in fact she was devilishly wicked.

"Surprise, tonight?", he asked instead, strutting towards her through the throng of people that had descended on her office. Her face dropped a little and her eyes darkened considerably.

"I don't know if I have the time", she answered timidly, placing the phone receiver down and returning to the contract in front of her. She was, as often avoiding his eyes in case of disappointment.

"No time for a surprise?", he smiled, sitting on the corner of her desk and picking up her paper weight.

"I don't doubt you've checked with Charlotte?", she said slyly, knowingly, as she followed the antique paper weight he was bouncing up and down with her eyes.

"Oh, I always do what I need to", he smiled as he stood up.

"Now your majesty", he said, almost ordering her as he crouched down beside her desk so his face was just inches form hers, " I shall leave you to work but I can assure you, you have the time. Ready for 7". She nodded slightly and reaching up, brushed his lips with hers.

For a moment, Joseph startled, after all, he never thought she'd just do that right there. But apparently, caring much about her people's opinion was bottom of her list as she wouldn't let go of him. Fair enough, he wasn't putting up much of a fight. Dropping her pen on the desk, she deepened the kiss as she tightened her arms around his neck, oblivious to the may people who had stopped dead in her office to witness the very unusual sight.

"you may go now", she sighed royally, pulling back and smiling triumphantly at the shock on his face. It took Joseph a minute to recompose himself and try to rid himself of the complete desire and passion that had over ridden him.

"Never fail to surprise", he grinned, kissing her hand, " 7, please be ready".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clarisse couldn't understand why she felt so nervous as she stood in front of her full length mirror. She had butterfly's fluttering about in the pit of her stomach and she just felt shaky. The surprise she could deal with, perhaps it was the fact she hadn't seen him all day, only there little fumble in her office. God, how silly she was being. It was Joseph, her husband. He had seen every inch of her, every flaw and every freckle. He'd kissed her, made love to her, wrapped her in his arms and yet she was nervous. She felt suddenly better, this was Joseph, not some man who would care if she was wearing make-up or not, it was her husband who literally worshiped her. She grinned devilishly, that probably wasn't healthy.

No matter how much older she got, or how much weight she put on he had the wonderful ability to make her feel incredibly alive. Smiling she reached for her stockings and propping her leg on her dresser chair ran each one in turn over her foot, up over her leg and clipped onto her suspenders. Straightening herself up, she tightened the belt on her silk, black, wrap over dress. She felt good in this, the way it flowed and swayed when she walked was perfect. Her eyes fell on her dresser clock. God, 6.55 , she couldn't be late.

"Olivia", she said politely, turning to the young girl who had previously been standing by the dressing room door in silence, " Could you be a dear and fetch me my black leather gloves, one of my black coats and my….", she paused a moment to think and then continued warmly, " Black Armani court shoes, I think they're on the fourth shelf".

She turned back to her mirror and rummaging in an unexpectedly untidy drawer she had quickly tugged open, pulled out a lipstick from a wide array that resided in her make-up drawer. She applied it, pouting in the mirror and touching up her eye make up, smiled at herself. She looked good, in fact she felt very good about herself, surely that wasn't a bad thing. She fingered her necklace, tugged on her earrings to make sure they wouldn't fall out and finally, with five minutes to spare she was ready.

Olivia re-entered her vast dressing room, a plush coat slung over one arm, shoes and gloves dangling from her fingers. Dutifully she placed them in front of Clarisse, smiling sweetly at a woman who she was often in awe of as she did so.

"Thank you Olivia", Clarisse smiled, slipping into the shoes and gaining a few inches of height, " I might not have been ready if it weren't for you".

"Not at all your Majesty", she smiled, handing her the coat. Clarisse slipped it on, noting how it had seemed to grow cooler in the evenings of late. Not that it had much affected her, nights were always hot with her husband.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Joseph couldn't resist checking himself over in the mirror one last as he left the security wing to meet her. Not in colour at all, a black shirt, black , tailored suit and black shoes, he felt more comfortable. No one could ever quite understand that strange, eccentric point of his personality. He didn't quite understand it either, why he dressed completely in black or why he, still, at 54 years old had his ear pierced. Not that it bothered him people thought he was a little screwy, Clarisse didn't. He was well liked, well respected in the palace but he ruled the roost. They knew never to mess with him, never to mess with people he loved or people he respected.

Tightening his belt buckle, and adjusting his wrist watch, something he often did when he was apprehensive. He lifted the 12 velvety, red roses from the table he had previously placed them on. They reminded him of her, the way they stood out, the way they smelled that filled him with a warm, comforting reassurance and in headiness made his blood boil with pleasure.

He felt himself aroused, simply thinking of her - surely that wasn't possible. He sighed, in his case, it was. Realising what time it was, just kicking 7, he tried to calm himself, god when had a woman ever been able to do this to him.

He turned on his heels and started briskly down the corridor to the foyer, whistling a little to himself as he came to the entrance.

He saw her then, looking almost lost as she appeared to have made it there quicker than him. Never had he seen her looking so sexy and it took his breath away. Beautiful yes, many times, almost heavenly and perfectly lady like but never so sexy. Completely, he admired almost hungrily, dressed in black, spare the red lip stick on her lips that cried out to be smudged and the sparkling diamonds she was wearing. A silk, from what he could make out under her coat, wrap over dress with a risqué low neck that he would surely make light work of later on.

Black, all in black. He couldn't help but have the inkling that she dressed in that for him. He had to admit though, she looked spectacular whatever she wore. Black, red, green, white….nothing. A cocky grin graced his features and he strode over to where she was standing, her back against a column.

She smiled gracefully as he approached her, the roses held casually behind his back and his footsteps making echoes around the foyer where the only people present where the men behind the security desk.

"You're late", she smiled sweetly as he approached, leaning against the column and tucking her hands behind her back, raised her leg a little. He swallowed, was she intent on making him want to take her right there, or was her severely sultry and appetising act completely unawares and innocent. He thought latter was less likely, never had he know his queen to be so knowingly tempting or flirtatious.

"My darling", he smiled, flourishing the roses from behind his back, " I apologise". she smiled endearingly, her eyes glittering as she took them from him and closing her eyes, inhaling the sweet smell in in one deep breath.

"So", she breathed huskily, her eyes flicking open, " My surprise, what is it?".

"The limo first", he growled, " And then……", he trailed off, offering his hand. She took it, and gently handing the roses to the security man at the door and ordered him to make sure they were sent to their suite.

She could barely contain her excitement about disappearing with him, even if it was only for a little while.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"open your eyes", he whispered in her ear, his had firmly on her back, his other gently lifting from where it had previously been covering her eyes. She jumped as excitement captured her. The smell of the sea flooded her nostrils as the grand yacht bobbed up and down gracefully before her in the marina. It towered over her. Comprising of three floors and a massive private deck. He smiled at her reaction to his surprise.

"It's a wedding gift", he smiled, leading her cautiously up the gang plank by the hand, " So we can escape when we wish". She could hardly speak, so shocked by his beautiful, ultimately romantic gesture.

"I- can't, I don't…..", she trailed off, another bolt of surprise coursing through her. They had reached to top deck and god, how both the beautiful view and his further surprise took her breath away.

A waiter, only in his twenties, stood, smiling with a bottle of champagne beside a table for two, with silver platters and glittering candles. A pianist, well situated behind a piano struck the keys with romantic fluidity as the instrument whispered beautiful notes into the evening air.

"Oh, Joseph….", she managed, turning to him as he stood against the railing of the deck. He smiled, enjoying the sheer pleasure on her face.

" Have a seat?", he offered, closing the short space between them and removing her jacket. He slipped it off, chucking it on the plush white leather seats that surrounded the deck along with her gloves and ran his hands up and down her arms. She shivered, not from the cold and much to his pleasure. Taking the hand he offered, she took a seat at the small table as he pushed her chair in.

"Champagne, darling?", he questioned as he sat down and motioned to the young boy with the bottle.

"Yes, please", she smiled, resting her chin on her hands and studying his every move. She wasn't sure how he'd done all this but it didn't matter, what mattered was the fact he'd went to all this trouble for her and she hadn't even bought him a wedding gift!

"But Joseph, all this…", she suddenly said, " I didn't even get you a wedding gift". He frowned at her for a moment, scolding her silently for ever thinking such a thing.

"Clarisse, my darling", he smiled, leaning across the table and touching her cheek, " You were the best wedding present I could ever have hoped for".

After dinner was finished, after they had danced for what seemed like hours the people that had served them dinner and played the music left the boat, leaving them alone on what was now there's.

"I quite love this", she smiled, leaning on the railing and facing the vast expanse of sea that was in front of the tiny marina.

" I hoped so", he smiled, making his way over to the wheel of the boat and starting the engine. She startled a little, what on earth was he doing, they had to return to the place. However her part confusion, part anger was short lived as she couldn't resist the urge to burst into laughter as he husband donned a captains hat. She swayed over to him, standing beside him as the yacht picked up speed.

"Where are we going?", she questioned sternly, though her eyes danced in the dark.

" We're going away for a while, only two days. I had your maids sort fresh clothing, not that you'll be needing them", he said, quickly continuing as he seen the horror on her face, " We'll be back two days before the coronation, which is being organised by two very capable women.". She wasn't sure what to say, this little adventure with him was far to tempting to argue about. He'd even brought her cloths, though she hoped what he said was right, she hoped she wouldn't need them.

She made herself comfortable on the leather seats the lined the deck with a glass of champagne while he contented on steering the boat further and further out to see.

" I didn't know you could do this whole boat thing", she said absently, kicking off her shoes so they skidded across the highly polished, mahogany floor.

" I can", he bragged devilishly, "I can navigate and everything", he smiled, pulling back the gear and quelling the engine until the boat buzzed to a low hum in the middle of the Mediterranean sea. She smiled at him as he made his way over to her, his hat sitting firmly on his head. He sat down beside her as she handed him a flute of champagne which he accepted.

"So", he question, motioning round their luxuriously isolated and lush surroundings, " Is it to madam's liking?".

" It is", she answered, taking a sip of champagne and licking the little droplets on her lips, all the while keeping her eyes on him.

"Good", he swallowed, " Good".

"my, my", she smiled, inching forward and licking her lips, " Captain Joseph, lost for words?". She reached up to his head, lifting the hat and dropping it carelessly on the deck as her lips descended on his. He forgot everything in that moment, much as she did. His hands burned, roaming all over her body and up her legs as he laid her gently down on the leather seats. Her hands, gently tugging his shirt free from his trousers, fumbling with his belt buckle, stroking up and down his shirt front made him immensely heady.

"Clarisse", he whispered, kissing her neck, " Clarisse". She simply smiled, lifting his face up to hers and pressing his lips on hers again. His hands quickly found her stockings tracing along them, earning little sighs.

He knew it must be uncomfortable on the seats, not the type of place he ever wanted to make love to her.

"Darling", he smiled, lifting himself up and pulling her with him again as he began an attack on her neck and chest , " As much as making love to you is top priority, I think perhaps the bed, below decks is warmer and far comfier". she smiled, nodding slightly as she stood up and stooped down to pick up the hat.

"You play captain", she smiled slyly, jokingly, offering him the hat.

"No", he smiled, " No games tonight".

"Oh?", she questioned, clutching the tie belt on her dress and tugging slowly, almost torturously on it as she stood before where he sat, in between his legs.

"No", he sighed, in mock sadness, reaching for the belt and finishing it for her with one swift tug as the dress fell open before him.

He stopped, every two seconds to kiss her as he made the short way to the yachts master bedroom. Flinging open the door, she stepped inside, thoroughly pleased and thrilled by what she seen.

Considering it was a boat, the bed was nearly as big as the one they shared at the place. Candles littered the room, sweet smelling of vanilla and glittering in the dimness. The bed, the carpet, the built in furniture were coated with the velvety, blood red rose petals that he had handed her earlier that evening. She turned to him, slipping her dress completely off her body.

"have you ever made love on a bed of roses?", he questioned softly, relieving her of her underwear . She shook her head as she slipped his trousers down and tugged on his boxers.

"you want to?", he whispered as he bent, kissed her stomach and pushed her gently onto the petals that completely covered the bed linen.

"Joseph", was all she could manage.

_Ok, my first ever M rated story._

_Please review and I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter coming soon._

_Yours,_

_M_


	5. Queen Clarisse

_None of these characters belong to me, they belong to Meg Cabot and Disney._

_Thanks to Queen Jewels for my proof reading._

Clarisse woke as the sun crept through the small portholes and the rocking of the boat bobbed softly underneath her. It took a moment to register as she lay on the soft petals, josephs arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his head buried in her back, his leg over her . Perhaps this was the nearest thing to heaven she'd ever experienced. They hadn't crawled under the covers after they'd made love from what she could remember of their blissful state, they had just fallen asleep talking about everything and nothing. The petals were wonderfully soft against her skin and she felt unbelievably live. Knowing her feeling alive was mostly because of him, because of his love for her. She only wanted him, she wanted nothing more. She wanted him to hold her, every second like this. His warmth, his passions, his desire flooding her even as he slept. She wanted to lie like this forever, without interruptions.

She was, however, hungry and gently moving so as not to wake her husband, she squinted around the room for something to put on.

"Where are you going?", he questioned groggily, tightening his grip on her and gently kissing her shoulder.

"I'm hungry", she whispered, wiggling against him, " But I don't know where the kitchen is".

"Darling", he smiled, squeezing her stomach, " You go explore the boat, I'll make you breakfast".

"Sounds wonderful", she whispered, closing her eyes, not ready to move quite at that time.

He kissed her shoulder languidly as he settled back down, lazily rubbing his hand over her stomach.

"You don't want to move", he smiled against her, " Do you?"

"No", she suddenly giggled, " But I want to eat".

"Come on", he laughed, gently releasing her and rolling over, sending petals drifting, reached for the two plush, thick bathrobes that where draped on a nearby chair.

"I have my silk one", she said absently, taking it from him anyway and slipping it on.

"Ahh but darling", he laughed, tying the robe on the black robe and motioning her to follow him, " As much as your silk one is much more appetising, the sea breeze is not kind to such a gentle body".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Clarisse, after wandering the wonderfully large yacht that now belonged to them, which just seemed to get bigger, made her way to the upper deck where they had previously dined the evening before.

The sea sparkled wonderfully in the blistering sun but Joseph was right, the early morning chill was still lingering in the air. The deck now appeared different. The small table was gone, replaced with fantastically large, luxurious cushions for lounging on that covered the mahogany floor. Joseph was lounging on one, picking strawberries and fruit and all sorts of breakfast delights from a tray in the middle, a cup of coffee by his side.

"Hello", he smiled, standing up, ever the gentleman, " Breakfast?". She nodded her head eagerly and taking the hand he offered, joined him on the fantastically comfortable area he'd created.

"This is just wonderful", she mused, taking a strawberry and biting it, " I love it". He smiled, lying down and resting his head on her lap.

"Good, you can swim today", he suggested, making tiny little circles on the skin of her exposed thigh.

"I don't do skinny dipping", she laughed, bending across him, taking a strawberry and feeding him it.

"No, I know that", he mumbled, through eating, " I brought you're swimming costume and your sun hat".

"Oh, you're so organised", she smiled, running her fingers over his head.

"Retrieving it caused me much embarrassment", he grinned, " I was rummaging through what you term you're "private" drawers for it when Olivia came in. She was utterly scandalized, forgot I was your husband and started giving me a piece of her mind as to what I was doing rummaging in your drawer."

"Oh! Did you remind her?", Clarisse laughed richly, shaking against him.

"Of course. In between trying to tell her to shut up!", he laughed, lifting himself up and planting a gentle kiss on her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoying his breath against her neck for a moment. It made her feel wonderful, the fact that he could breath against her, the fact it made him alive for her.

Pulling back, he scrutinised her for a moment, taking in her blissful appearance.

"You want to go swimming?", he questioned, gently moving down the collar of the bathrobe with his finger and in turn, kissing the exposed skin, " Or do you want to make love?"

"Can I do both, in a different order?", she questioned, pulling him down as she lay against a velvety red cushion. His hands, his mouth, his words quickly moved into action, much to her delight.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joseph watched his wife stand on the ledge of the boat confidently and execute a perfect dive into the sea below, creating a delicate splash when she hit the surface. She surfaced a few meters from the boat, smiling at him as they made eye contact. Striding out her arms she ducked and dived in the cool sea.

Never had he known her too be so relaxed than this. He enjoyed just watching her move. Such a beautiful, majestic creature. He loved the smile that crept over her face, loved to hear her breathe when she slept, to hear her moan his name when they made love. Everything she done enthralled him, made him glad he'd waited so long for them to be married. Her body, something that was a creation of heaven, her smell when it clung to him in the evening air was part of him, was like sleep, or oxygen, or eating - he needed her to survive.

"Joey!", she shouted, emerging from the water after surface diving, " Come in and swim with me".

"Darling", he shouted, laughing heartily, " I don't do swimming".

" Do it for me", she shouted, wafting her hands to keep herself afloat. Tipping herself backwards she closed her eyes and floated. He watched her momentarily, admiring the curves of her body and how she seemed to glitter as she floated in the almost clear blue sea. He couldn't resist the urge, he wanted her in his arms and if it meant joining her, he would. Pulling off his shorts, t-shirt, he stripped down to his boxers, all the while keeping his eyes and intentions on the woman who was floating serenely, eyes closed in the water.

Lowering himself from the ladder into the sea, he shivered. Swimming quietly to where she floated, he suddenly pulled her up and into his arms. She let out a horrific scream, worthy of being murdered.

"Joseph!", she shouted, her eyes wider than his grin.

"I'm sorry", he laughed, grinning triumphantly. She took to her position immediately, wrapping herself around him. Her legs tightly round his hips, her arms snaking round his neck as he gently kicked his legs in the warm water to keep them afloat.

"You gave me such a fright", she laughed, gently biting his shoulder. He tasted of sea water and she grimaced.

"I didn't mean to", he smiled, " But I wanted to feel you, wanted to touch you". She pulled back, studying his face. Never had anyone made her feel like this, she couldn't recall anyone ever wanting her so much.

" Oh", she laughed, a little taken back by his sudden comment.

"Don't you believe me?", he questioned, a little put out, " I love being near you".

"Oh, I believe you, of course I do", she reassured, then tried to piece together an explanation, " I've just never been so loved before. I don't think anyone's ever wanted me like this. I love it". She nipped his ear gently with her teeth, and then continued.

" But it's strange, having you revere me so much".

"You want me to stop?", he questioned slyly, his hand stroking over her sides possessively.

"Never", she whispered, kissing his neck, " Never, never stop. I couldn't live without you - come to think of it, I never could before you were my husband".

"I've never loved anyone quite like I do you Clarisse, in fact I've never loved, or been loved by anyone but you. Sex is sex, making love is what we do".

"Mhmm", she smiled, pulling back so she could look at his face. Falling back, she let go of his neck, and tightening her grip on him with her legs, floated in the water. She reached out for his hands, and taking them placed them on her backside.

"Keep me afloat", she smiled, closing her eyes as she lolled in the water.

"Ok", he laughed, " Only if you promise to race me back to the boat". She sat up, his hand supporting her in the water.

"Hmm, what happens to the loser?", she questioned, eying him with mock suspicion.

"ahh, I don't know. I say that if you lose, you do a strip tease for me, or if I lose, you still do it", he laughed.

"I don't think that's a very fair deal", she laughed, running a finger down his face.

"Ok, ok", he smiled, kissing her finger as it slid along his lips, " however loses makes dinner".

She nodded her head and suddenly, without warning she was out of his arms. Flying through the water. He didn't even register as she streaked through the water he was so shocked by her sudden departure. Kicking his legs out behind him, he pursued her, soon catching up.

"I make dinner then", she sighed as he offered his hand, pulling her up the remainder of the ladder.

"Not exactly", he smiled, offering her a glass of water.

"Oh?", she questioned, more than intrigued and taking a sip.

"I've made reservations in Mertz at Esca's", he smiled, as he wrapped a towel round his waist and kicked off his dripping wet boxers.

"Oh, I'm glad. I can't cook, I'm horrendous and that's my favourite restaurant", she laughed.

" I made it for eight thirty, Shades and some men will escort us from the docks". She turned and gave him a rueful look.

"I had no choice, Clarisse", he said apologetically, " it's not safe, you know that".

"I know", she sighed, sitting down on the seats and spreading her arms along the back of the ledge. She tilted her head back, exposing her delicate neck. The sun beating down on her, drying the sea water from her skin. He swallowed as she tilted her head back, looking more desirable than ever.

" I hate them following me about", she whispered.

" Darling", he tried, moving towards her and resisting the urge to attack her neck, " I know. But our marriage is still hot press, it will be for months and it's just not safe". She raised her head and opening her eyes, looked at him. She smiled.

"Well, I don't see why people are so interested in our recent nuptials", she laughed coyly, "If only they knew…..they're 25 years too late to get any juicy stuff".

"late, but it certainly doesn't lack in juiciness", he laughed, kissing her collar bone, " It never will".

"mhmm, I hope not", she smiled, lifting his face from his neck.

"Oh, dear Joseph", she said, suddenly emotional, " I love you so much".

"I love you too, my Clarisse", he smiled, running his hand down her arm and lacing their fingers together, " More that I'll ever be able to illustrate".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Joseph, dressed in his suit, stood at the wheel, mastering the boat over the soft waves. Clarisse stood at the railings, looking at the quickly approaching lights of the town and realising reality was fast-approaching as well. Nothing compared to being alone with him, nothing compared to being able to act like a woman, not a queen. She could tell him, show him how she felt without the world's prying eyes on her back. She sighed, they would return to the boat this evening and this would probably be the last time she'd get to see it for months or spend ay time on it.

She knew the coming weeks allowed no time for herself….or her marriage. She feared the strain it might put them under, after all what marriage could exist if the two people in it hardly spent any time with each other. She resolved, demanded herself she'd make time for him, after all, for the last 25 years he'd made time for her. For the last 25 years he had come second to her duty, she wouldn't let that happen. The times where they had been together, times where she had been herself over the years were still branded in her mind. She had to repay him for that, prove to him she could be his wife and still be professional and do her duty. She wanted to prove it to him, but mostly to herself.

The tiny town drew nearer and as they docked the yacht at a small berth, the security below moved around, reminding her she could only escape for a little while.

"Clarisse", he said softly, trying to comfort her. He knew she was feeling that way, he knew she hated who she had become - he wanted her to know he loved who she was. He stood behind her now, taking there hands and lacing them on her stomach.

"The security", she whispered, her voice strained with the sound of looming tears, " They'll be waiting".

"They can wait", he whispered, " It's more important we talk about it".

"I can't explain it", she whispered, frustration evident in her voice, " I want to be like this when we go back there but it's impossible".

"You're always like this", he whispered, " To me, in the back of my mind I know you're a passionate woman. I know you don't like balls or formal dinners. I know you don't like meeting with diplomats, I know the press bother you……. I know you like it rough, do other queens like it rough?". She laughed richly and turned to him, smiling.

"and that's all I need to know. All I need to know is that when I take you away and leave Queen Clarisse behind I'll be with that women. The women who hums in the shower and who likes to be a merciless flirt and eats with her hands. But when we're at home and queen Clarisse creeps back I like her just as much because I know who she really is."

"What would I do without you?", she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You'll never have to know", he smiled, " And I'll never find out".

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

When they had returned from an enjoyable dinner, Joseph had quickly dismissed his rather disgruntled men. He refused to return to the palace with them, reminding them this was the 'honeymoon'.

He sped the boat out to sea, leaving them behind with a firm promise he'd return tomorrow. The wind whipped over her skin, cooling her down against the humid air of a Genovian summer as she stood silently, looking over the vast sea they were fast being enveloped by. She shivered, closed her eyes and tried to remind herself just how lucky she was to be here, with him. She didn't want her insecurities to ruin the rest of the little time they had together. Sighing she lifted her wine glass and took a gulp. Kicking off her shoes, she lay down on the cushions in front of him and closed her eyes. She felt the boat slow down, shudder slightly till it came to a halt, then the metallic sound of the anchor being lowered automatically.

Then he was hovering over her, his hands running slowly over her relaxed body. She moaned a little, aware of his worship, but intending to enjoy it with her eyes closed. He rolled her onto her stomach. She felt his hand brush over the zip of her dress momentarily but he didn't undo it, instead he began to massage her body. Starting from her tired legs right up to her shoulders. She shivered slightly as his hands moved her dress up her leg, a smile spreading across her face. He could tell she was smiling, even if he couldn't see her face. His hand ran over the hem of her stocking, gently tugging it down as he did so.

"Enough torture", she muttered languidly. He didn't listen, pretending to take no notice as he slowly undid her zip.

"If you won't do a strip tease for me…….", he whispered as she turned onto her stomach, " I'll have to tease myself". Then he kissed her, undressed her and Queen Clarisse was well and truly left behind.

_Hope you liked it and please review, it's always so nice when I get reviews. Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chap._

_More to come!_

_Yours,_

_M._


End file.
